Sister vs Boy
by HINAMOAMUCHAN
Summary: Amu and Ami were the twins. They have the same interests; mangas, fashion, and unfortunately - boys. Amu and Ami enter their first day of high school and both meet a boy with blue hair. They fall in love with Ikuto and later finds out that they like the same person. Will they give up their love for him for their sisterhood? Or is it the other way around?
1. Chapter 1

**Amu: DISCLAIMER! **

**Ami: Neither me or Amu owns Shugo Chara! the anime or the manga series! **

**Amu: Hey! You got to say more! **

**Ami: NOT UH.**

**Amu: Yeah huh! **

**Ami: OKAY, how about you say the next chapter's disclaimer? I just want to read the new story already.**

**Amu: Fine.. *pouts* You still got to say more though..**

******A/N: I know exactly where I'm going with this story, but I honestly don't know how I can type it all out. But anyways, enjoy! ~**

* * *

***** Letters** in bold are mini Author's Note ***

* * *

Chapter 1

At home ~ Amu POV

'Girls! Wake up! If you don't you'll be late for school!' Mom called from outside our door.

I rubbed my eyes sleepily and stood up. 'Oi Ami.. Wake up..' I said, still tired.

'I don't want to.. too..tired' she replied with a muffled voice, her face in her pillow.

'Alright, up and at 'em!' I yelled. I jumped on her bed and started tickling her.

It was like this everyday – I would be the first of us two to wake up, I call Ami to wake up, she doesn't, I have to attack with a tickle war, and then we have a race to the bathroom.

'Farst day of high schaal' I said while brushing my teeth.

'You narvous?' Ami asked.

'Yap, you?' I asked back.

'Uhh, SHAA!' she said, spitting the toothpaste into my face.

'Eww, gross Ami!' I exclaimed in disgust.

'Whoops shorrry' she said. I spit the toothpaste in the sink, and Ami did the same. Ami washed her face, and I followed.

We were the twins, always copying each others movements, always agreeing on everything.

'Oi Ami, should I wear a black shirt or a white shirt today?' I asked her.

'Hmm.. white. If you wear black on the first day, they might think youre goth or something.' she replied.

'Oh true true..' I understandingly.

'What about me? Pink or blue?' she asked.

'Blue. Pink might make you look kid-ish' I said.

'Right right.' She replied.

This is how me and Ami rolled. I was the one who wears mostly black and white, and she wears blue and pink. Some days, we would both wear purple – the color we both love.

* * *

At school ~ Ami POV

There were millions of students in the auditorium. Everywhere you look, all you see is students.

'This place is huge, right Amu?' I said. there was no reply. I looked to my right - no Amu. I turned to my left - still no Amu.

'Amu?..Amu?!' I called. Behind me, I saw a group of girl students, and Amu squeezing out of the group.

'Tsk tsk tsk,' I said shaking my head, 'it's so like you to be popular on the first day of school'.

'Can't help but be popular' she said with a smile on her face.

It's always like this. Amu and is the cool, popular one; and I'm the smart, uncool one. When it comes to school, I'm always jealous of my sister. I would switch being smart for being cool any day.

I looked over to my right and a guy caught my eye. He was tall, had blue hair, and hands in his pockets. He looks pretty hot. He turned towards me, looked at me for a few seconds, and then smiled and waved.

A rush of red appeared on my face as a smiled shyly and waved back. Usually, guys don't wave to me so this counts as a first. If they did wave, it would be for Amu since she's always next to me.

The principal went up on stage and I looked forward. I pretended not to look at the blue haired guy but every few minutes I would catch a glimpse of him out of the corner of my eye.

The guy did the same, he would pretend not to look at me, but I could still feel his state on me.. watching me. I can't wait to tell Amu about him!

* * *

In class ~ Amu POV

I was doing the worksheet the teacher gave us in peace, when this blue haired guy in front of me suddenly turned around. I was like 'Oh my god! He's sexy!'. I gave him a smile and he smiled back at me. I blushed a little and turned back to my worksheet.

Oh. My. God! He just smiled at me!

I lot of guys have smiled to me before, but none as hot as this! I can't believe – wait, does this mean that I'm a player? Okay, lets rephrase that: Some guys have smiled to me before, but I rejected their smiles. But I accept this guys smile - because he's sexy. Wait, now I think I'm a cruel person. Whatever. **(You get the point)**

Throughout the entire class, I would look up every 5 minutes and stare at his back. He probably couldn't turn around again. If he did, it might look suspicious to the teacher. I can't wait to tell Ami about him!

* * *

At home (Time: 5:30PM) ~ Normal POV

It was dinner time for the Hinamori family. Their mother (Hinamori Midori) had cooked a delicious meal that consisted of curry with rice, a small piece of bread, and cake for dessert. The twins and their parents ate at a 4 person table and were hungrily eating the food Midori had made for them.

'So girls, how was your first day of high school?' Midori asked.

'It was great!' they both said at once. Amu and Ami both looked at each other and then the two of them burst out laughing.

'Did you meet anybody?' Midori asked again.

'Yup! I met a guy with blue hair!' Amu said.

'So did I!' Ami said.

'What are the odds there are 2 guys in school with blue hair?' Tsumugu (Their father) asked.

'Well there's certainly 2 girls in the school with pink hair' Ami said awkwardly.** (Since Amu and Ami both have pink hair.. Yeah.)**

'Uh.. yeah.' Tsumugu said in defeat.

'Anyways, if you two are thinking of having the blue haired guys as your boyfriend - he _better _be nice and charming. Or else bye bye boyfriend' Midori said seriously.

'Yes _mother_' the twins said together.

* * *

In the twin's room (Time: 11:00PM) ~ Normal POV

Both Amu and Ami had taken a shower **(Not together -.-) **and are both on Ami's bed.

'Really Ami, what are the odds of 2 blue haired boys in school? Maybe they're twins, like us?' Amu said wondering.

'Wouldn't it be cool if they were?!' Ami replied excitedly.

'Twins going out with twins.. sounds interesting enough!' Amu said.

'So, what's your guy like?' Ami asked. 'He's sexy, he's charming, and probably nice too.' Amu said. 'Really? Mine's is pretty hot, has a nice smile, and seems kind.' Ami said, comparing the two guys.

Ami POV

'What if..' Ami thought, 'No, that can't be true.' and shook the thought out of her head.

'Well, get out of my bed! I'm going to sleep!' I said.

'Fine fine..,' Amu said while yawning, 'Night!'.

'Good night.' I said.

* * *

**A/N: Unlike One and Only Love, chapters won't be released 1-10 days because I don't know when I'll actually write and publish a new chapter. Sorry if you were looking forward to the next chapter. But I will try and publish the next chapter as soon as I can! **

_Thank you for taking the time to read this story! I know it's not really good, but do you mind following, R&R, and favoriting this story? :3 (Many thanks if you do!) _


	2. Chapter 2

**Amu: LOOONNNGGG TIME NO SEE! **

**Ami: Its been, what, 3 months? **

**Amu: Yeah, pretty much. **

**Hinamo Amu: Oh shuddup. I was busy with a lot of stuff alright?**

**Amu: Yeah yeah. Hinamo Amu doesn't own the Shugo Chara! manga or anime series! Characters do not belong to her unless she says so!**

**Amu: Enojoy~**

_**A/N: Ahahahahahahaha I haven't gone on fanfiction in a long time. Sorry. /shoots self/ ;u; -Hinamo Amu is now a zombie- I've been busy with all the new things in my life and such~ Ahahahahaha no not really. I've been busy with school work, cub activities, friendship problems...etc. It took to me.. a week to type this up. /shoots self again/ **_

* * *

Chapter 2

At home ~ Amu POV

I blinked my eyes a few times to clear my vision and looked around my room. Of course, Ami was still sound asleep in her bed. I felt a breath on the side of neck. I turned my head to the right and saw _him._

Him as in the cute one - the hottie. Him as in the one from school. Him as in the one who smiled at me in class.

He had his chin rested on his palm and was smiling. He turned his head sightly and gave me that super model smile of his. I swear I could faint. And I'm pretty sure I did because I started rolling towards the edge of the bed randomly. I reached for his hands, but he was a second too late. He put out his hand, but before I could grab it, I fell to the ground.

I felt pain in my entire body, especially my head.

_Oh.. it was just a dream. _I thought. I sat up, back and head hurting because of that fall from my bed. See I roll around a lot in my sleep, and at this age I still fall off my bed sometimes. But hey, if you were dreaming about a guy (now known as '_Him_') that was inches away from your face - wouldn't you fall off the bed too?

I slowly walked to Ami's bed and shook her shoulder. "Ami..," I said, "Ami wake up..we need to get ready."

She waved me off, put a pillow over her head, and curled up in her blanket.

"Come _on _Ami. WAKE UP!" I yelled. I took her blanket and pillows and tossed it on the ground. She was left shivering and curled up in a ball.

"Ughh.. 5 more minutes..", Ami said sleepily.

"5 more minutes could mean 5 more hours! Now get up and get ready!" I said as I started walking to the bathroom.

I took some toothpaste and put it on my toothbrush. I was halfway done brushing when Ami finally got out of bed. I guess I forgot to pick up the blanket because I heard a panicked scream and a loud _thump!_

"Ouch.." I heard Ami say.

"Haha! Serves you right for waking up late!" I said after spitting out the toothpaste and rinsing my mouth. As I exited the bathroom, she entered. Ami gave me a glare when she saw me smile happily.

"20 minutes 'til the bus comes girls!" I heard mom said from downstairs.

"HAAI!" Me and Ami screamed at the same time. I opened my closet and stared at it - trying to mentally pick out an outfit.

"Angel top, skirt, ripped leggings, leather boots." Ami said behind me. She walked over to her closet and put her finger on her chin - her thinking position. Of course, since she helped me with my outfit of the day, I had to help her.

"Hmm.. off the shoulder shirt, skirt, leggings, tennis shoes." I said while pointing out the objects. We hustled to get into our outfits and raced down to the kitchen where lovely bacon pancakes were waiting for us on the table.

"Wow, _both _of you wearing skirts? That's rare." My mom said as I stuffed pancakes down my throat.

"Yeah well," Ami started. She swallowed a mouthful of pancake and continued, "we had nothing else to wear."

I nodded in agreement as I took the glass of orange juice on my left and chugged it down. Ami did the same, except she had apple juice. I could hear the neighbor's door shutting and their kid saying, "I'm going now!".

I took a napkin and dabbed my mouth with it while standing up. Ami followed me when I went over to the living room to get my backpack. Together, we walked out while saying, 'Bye mom!' in unison.

* * *

The bus stop ~ Ami POV

It turn's out that the mysterious guy from yesterday was at our bus stop.

As we walked up to the stop sign at the corner of the street, I spotted his blue hair. My eyes lit up and my heart skipped a beat.

Oh my god, it's _him. _

_ Why didn't I see him yesterday when I was on the bus? Had I been too nervous to spot him? _was the first question that came into my mind.

I stood up straight and adjusted my backpack. First impressions are always important, right? Would this even be called a first impression? I had met him yesterday... Whatever.

Next to me, I saw Amu doing the same as well. She fixed her hair, added some lip gloss, and checked in her small mirror for a few seconds. I knew it.

I had never been one for make-up and all that girly stuff like she was, but did she really have to "glam" up like that? Really.

Amu put out her hand that held the small mirror. "Want to check?" she asked. I shook my head and gave her an eyeroll. "What? I just asked."

"You _know_ I don't like that kind of stuff." I said.

"I know I know. But I was just asking." Amu replied, putting the mirror in her sparkling backpack.

"Right. By the way, what's with your backpack? Why is it so... girlly and sparkly?" I asked. While mine was a plain gray backpack, hers was black and shiny.

"I like this backpack! It really... draws attention, y'know?" She said, patting her bag.

"It does actually.". A few other students from our junior high school waved hello to Amu and a few girls came up to her and started talking about their summer vacations. Of course. Amu always gets the attention. Always.

Feeling awkward, I stepped away from the group and started towards the blue haired guy.

_Maybe I'll get to talk to him and find out what his name is. _

I walked up to him with a smile, trying not to blush. Up close, he was more handsome and taller than I imagined. Those violet eyes... that shining blue hair. He had his hands in his pockets, iPod on and earbuds in. I gave him a little wave before saying, "Hi."

He looked down and gave me a smile. "Hey.", he replied.

I heard bits and pieces of the song he was listening to. Was his music really that loud that I could hear it over the other student's voices? _ Wait... is that... _

"Gero?" I blurted out. Crap. If he knew I was a huge fan of the Nico Nico Douga, I'd be a considered a total loser.

"You know him?", he asked me.

"Of course! He's my all time favorite!", I squealed.

"No way. I never met a person who was a fan of Gero." He said, his eyes lighting up.

"Me neither."

He took out this right earbud and held it out to me. I took it from his fingers and stuck it in my ear. I was right, his volume was incredibly loud - but I kind of like it this way.

For a few minutes we just stood there, listening to Gero's voice, neither of us saying anything.

As if trying to ruin my perfect moment, the bus drove up to the stop sign and the doors opened. I took out the earbud and gave it back to him. "Thanks." I said.

"No need to thank me." He said. He smiled and waved as he went onto the bus.

I turned back to find Amu. She was still surrounded by the gossiping girls, with each of them showing her their phones that held pictures they took over summer vacation.

We made eye contact for a second, then I turned away and followed students on the bus.

I was about to sit in the empty seat, so I could save a spot for Amu, but then I thought, _She has those friends of hers, maybe I could sit next to someone else for once..._

Without her saying, I knew Amu would be hanging around those girls for a long time. I looked around and spotted _him. _ He was sitting alone, looking out the window, still listening to his iPod._  
_

"A-ano...Can I sit next to you for today?" I said quietly, looking at the floor.

"Sure.", he said. He patted the spot next to him and smiled at me. I could feel my face flush as I sat down.

**A/N: You like? Oh.. you don't... I SEE HOW IT IS. I. _SEE _HOW IT IS. If you don't like it... drop a review saying why. I want to make this story at least... good to read. Because I don't want to torture you with this crap.**

*** Nico Nico Douga and Gero do not belong to me! Although I wish they did! * **

_Like it or not - post a review for me. I shall give you a mini unicorn if you do~~ ;3_


End file.
